


【枪团】Enchanted

by 我凭本事坠的机 (notyetabard)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%87%AD%E6%9C%AC%E4%BA%8B%E5%9D%A0%E7%9A%84%E6%9C%BA
Summary: #是、是每个cp都会有的人鱼梗#Demna是原典里妈妈给起的假名，这里依然是假名#变身在最后
Relationships: Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

迪卢木多刚搬来没几天，天花板已经响了好几回。他本身听觉灵敏，睡得又浅，所以半夜老是被这奇怪的声音吵醒。

他住在顶楼，楼上只有一个阁楼。理论上应该没有任何会活动的东西，但谁知道呢，按照这一片区域的租金，哪怕楼上蹲了个养了十条猫的流浪汉他都不至于非常惊讶。

穷能壮胆，使人更加唯物主义。于是迪卢木多找了个休息日的大中午，走上了阁楼。

白日里的阁楼悄无声息。他觉得出于礼貌——对里面任何一种存在的礼貌——他都应该敲一敲门。但他的手刚放上去，那扇老旧的门就自己转开了，发出刺耳的声响。

现在隐藏自己已经毫无意义了，他大大方方地往里走，一边试探性地招呼两声——他不想被哪个惊慌失措的流浪汉或逃犯从背后偷袭交代在这里。

然而门里的场景推翻了他的一切揣测。

阁楼依旧是那个陈旧的阁楼，维持着与整栋楼一致的破败。但颜色莫辩的地板上摆着一个红色丝绒沙发、两把曲线复杂的椅子、一个描金的边柜、两块巨大的地毯、三面无处安放的金框大镜子、和各种迪卢木多觉得完全没有必要存在的矮凳小桌子。除此之外就是各种画，摆放得毫不讲究，堆得到处都是。

他转了一圈，在离开窗口一些的位置发现了房间里唯一的活物。这个人看起来很削瘦，披散着一头金发，穿着随处可见的白衬衣黑裤子，袖口卷起，衣服看起来还算干净。

这个人完全没有注意到自己被闯空门了，此刻拿着画笔专心致志地涂抹着，虽然迪卢木多完全没看出来任何变化。

迪卢木多是个善良礼貌的好孩子。他不太好意思擅自打扰他人，就尴尬地站在一边。直到坐着的人终于放下笔，或许是打算从远处看一眼画作，他才见缝插针地咳了一声。

金发的人抬起头，迪卢木多才看清脸。他不太有把握，又去看了眼胸，猜测同性的可能性大一些。

“我没有钱，”这个看起来还在长个子的男孩子说，“但是外面的家具，你搬得动的话可以搬走。”

“不，我不是。”迪卢木多对他充满了好奇，“我住在你楼下。迪卢木多。”

“丹纳。我吵到你了吗？”

“不不、完全没有，你安静得像不存在。”

丹纳疑惑地看他一眼，又去看他的画。

迪卢木多只能跟着他一起看，“我觉得它们很漂亮。”

“是么，我不关心。”丹纳想了想又犹豫地补了一句，“谢谢。”

迪卢木多接不下去，茫然地站了一会儿，发现这个人完全没有理他的意思，于是像来时一样自顾自地下楼去了。

丹纳的作息很奇怪。迪卢木多既没有在白天见过他，也没有在晚上见过他，他仿佛不用出屋子，靠光合作用就能活下去。

几天后迪卢木多开始怀疑自己了。为了稳固自己的唯物主义信仰，他打算再去楼上看一眼。

还是那个凡尔赛宫一样的房间，还是那个埋头作画的人，仿佛时间自他离开后就一直静止在那儿。

但这次丹纳看到他了，他似乎终于打算休息一下，站起来和迪卢木多打了个招呼，突然像被窗外的阳光晕眩了一般，晃了一下就栽倒下去。

丹纳醒来时在迪卢木多的房间里。迪卢木多很坦诚地对他说，“我觉得你应该看不起医生，所以没送你过去。你对自己的病情有什么猜测吗？”

丹纳：“可能是饿的。”

迪卢木多立刻冲出去，在房间里搜罗了一圈食物，再倒了杯水进来递给他。

迪卢木多现在知道丹纳并不是什么神奇生物了。他就是个吃不起饭还经常忘记吃饭的穷画家，孤身窝在阁楼，用最少的钱给自己续命。

而那些家具，据丹纳的说法，是朋友送给他的。本来还有一个巨大的水晶灯，但他把它卖了，靠那笔钱活到现在。

“你可以卖画维生啊？画家不都是那样？而且我觉得会有人愿意买它的。”

他不清楚那些画好不好，但他清楚地知道会有人被那些画打动。他的画像捕梦网一样，能够精确地抓住一些游离的情绪，再以高超的技巧分毫不差地把它们固定到纸上。你看着它们，仿佛就能感受到画家当时的感受。

“为什么要卖？”丹纳不这么觉得，“我又不是画给别人看的。”

但迪卢木多还是拎着他和他的画找到一家画廊，说服他隔一段时间接一些活，好歹能让自己活下去。

丹纳不得不承认他说得有道理。他的技艺相当成熟，完成工作毫不困难，但他不想给别人画画，所以工作起来特别痛苦。

平常的时候，他画起来没天没夜，所有其他的事只在光线不好的晚上做。迪卢木多偶尔还会提心吊胆地上来查看一下，虽然丹纳几乎从未察觉——他换不起锁所以门永远一推就开，而迪卢木多只看一眼确认他活着就会离开。

有那么一两次迪卢木多会发现白天他不在画架旁，这时候他就兜一圈，在地上找到不省人事的丹纳，探探他的鼻息，然后把他放到丝绒沙发上，等他醒后给他点吃的。

后来他发现了更好的方法。迪卢木多是个热爱生活的上班族，在家时会烤烤饼干之类的。他找了个篮子装了些饼干放到丹纳边上，“你放下笔的时候就记得拿一块。”

之后丹纳就很少倒下了，同时迪卢木多有了一种自己在养猫的错觉。

但最近，丹纳开始拜访他的房间，“你需要我帮你做点什么吗？你烤饼干需要帮手吗？”

迪卢木多第一次开门看见他的时候目瞪口呆，像看见一只脱壳的寄居蟹。

丹纳痛苦地坦白，“我在画一张委托，但我不想画。你这儿有什么更紧急的事情可以用到我的吗，扑个火之类的？”

迪卢木多不太赞同他的拖延症，但丹纳看起来太痛苦了，把头一下一下往他身上撞，“都是你的错，我为什么要答应帮别人干活，当初就不该听你的，你这邪恶的塞壬……”

迪卢木多说为什么要撞我，墙在那边。

丹纳：“可是墙硬啊。”

后来迪卢木多还是同意分给他一些家务做，毕竟他吃了自己很多小饼干。

“那是个水桶，丹纳，铁的。不是什么瓷器，不用那样擦它。”

后来他觉得艺术家的手可能更适合做做食物，于是带着他烤小饼干。

丹纳：“这些是给我的还是你自己吃的？”

“……有什么区别吗？”

“之前就想和你说了，给我的话，不用做得那么好吃，对我来说没有区别。”

迪卢木多有点开心，“你觉得那好吃？谢谢。”

“我又不是没有味觉，我只是觉得没有必要……”

“抱歉，先生。就像你画不出难看的画一样，我也烤不出难吃的饼干。我猜你只能继续忍受它了。”

他把刚出炉的饼干继续倒了一些在小篮子里递给丹纳，“好了，回去完成你的作业，不然你的画就要凉了。”

丹纳被这个可爱的食物比喻挽回了一些心情，鼓起勇气回了他的阁楼。

丹纳有时会接到肖像的委托。但他从来不去对方家里，也不肯去画廊自己的工作室，他别扭地不想让委托人看见他作画。

有时迪卢木多趁休息日替他一起把一些画送过去时，能看到他和他的客户一起聊天，有一次甚至是一位衣着华丽的妇人。

她惊奇地和丹纳确认，是不是只要见面聊二十分钟，他就真的能记忆她的样子。她显然不信，但对着丹纳，她展现了一种格外的理解和包容。

丹纳相当自然地和她谈话，对各种疑问和要求应对自若，以一种守礼而宜人的姿态把伯爵夫人哄得很开心，放下订金走了。

丹纳立刻拉着迪卢木多去逛市场，买了各种食材回去一起做饭，吃完后连盘子都洗了。直到迪卢木多担心地问，不需要去打个草稿以免忘记人家的长相吗，他才生无可恋地呻吟着回去自己的阁楼。

迪卢木多其实也很好奇。所以他在肖像拖延了许久终于接近完工后去围观了，看到画里记忆中的女士穿着宫装坐在华丽的房间里。他发现自己不怎么记得那位女士的样子，换了套衣服就更认不出了。但他听说客户本人反馈良好，因为在约定的报酬之外，她又给了一笔奖金。

丹纳很高兴，因为他又有一段时间可以不用接活了。

迪卢木多也很高兴，问他怎么练就的记忆。

“你不会知道为了不和他们待在一起，我可以拼到什么程度。”丹纳真诚地说，“都是逼出来的。”

迪卢木多对被上流社会证明过的品味深信不疑，于是当他因为工作需要参加一个晚宴时，他就把丹纳找来了。

“我觉得你应该去找个魔术师，”丹纳对着迪卢木多敞开的衣柜里为数不多的几件衣服评论道，“我不太擅长凭空变出点什么，但除此以外我不知道还可以怎么拯救你的衣橱。或许你可以脱了让我在你身上画一件？”

“我又不是要去觐见女王之类的，我只需要一套差不多的晚装就可以了。”

“所以你找我来，是让我在唯二的这两套里挑一套。”

迪卢木多点头。

“那还真是的特别艰难而复杂、需要仔细考量的，这套。”丹纳取下一套扔给他，“顺便一提我觉得另一套应该去垃圾桶。”

“谢谢你友好的建议，”迪卢木多走到一边换上它，想看看这是不是还合身“如果我什么时候得到一些友好的资助的话会考虑的。”

丹纳漫不经心地翻着剩下的衣服，“要跳舞吗？”

“嗯？”

“你参加的那个活动，会需要跳舞吗？”

“可能？”

“你跳得怎么样？”

长久的沉默。迪卢木多走过来，他的身材倒是给衣服减轻了许多负担。

他诚恳地开口：“老师，请救救我。”

“你等等。”丹纳蹭蹭跑上楼去，不一会儿抱下来一个留声机和一张唱片。

“你还有这个？你是哪个女公爵的私生子吗？”

“我可以是啊。”他鼓捣了一会儿，把唱针放下，悠扬的音乐充满了整个房间。他停在迪卢木多面前，身姿挺拔而优雅，把朴素的房间站出了金碧辉煌的气势。

他拉过迪卢木多的手放到自己身上，问他，“是完全不会还是不熟？”

迪卢木多没有回答，带着他在房间里旋转了起来。他的舞技完全不像他说的那么绝望，连丹纳都挑剔不出什么。迪卢木多带得很好，甚至在障碍丛生的室内也游刃有余。丹纳配合着他，被他带领，把女步跳得挥洒自如。他很久没有全身心地投入另外一件事了，跳舞总是令人开心，他似乎也很久没有这么开心过了。

一曲结束，他们分开。迪卢木多一言不发地站着，看着丹纳。丹纳的眼神天南地北地逛，就是不看迪卢木多。他觉得自己心跳得很快，不寻常地快，他想可能是自己很久没有跳舞了。

最后他的眼神捕捉到了什么，说，“对了，我一直想问，你浴室里有一个浴缸，为什么房间里还有一个？”

迪卢木多缓慢地把眼神移开，往浴室方向抬了抬下巴，“那个是用来洗澡的。”

“那这个呢？”丹纳往浴缸边缘一坐，仰头看他。

迪卢木多沉默了。他看着丹纳，沉思了好一会儿，问，“说起来你多大了？”

“二十一。这个浴缸是用来做什么的？你把之前的浴室改成卧室时懒得拆掉了吗？”

“……你再说一遍你几岁？”

“二十一，为什么要转移话题？这是你偷来的吗？放心我不会告发你的，我吃了你那么多饼干。”

“……上帝啊你真的、真的、真的应该多吃一点，”迪卢木多看着他摇头，“真的。”

丹纳偏着头静静等着。

迪卢木多意义不明地端详着他，但也没犹豫多久。

“这是个……魔法浴缸，”他说，“可以让人变回原来的样子。”

丹纳“哼”地一声笑出来，起身往外走。

“不，我没有骗你，”迪卢木多拧开笼头，把窗帘拉起来，“我可以现在给你看。”

“……看你洗澡。嗯，所以这是个癖好？你可以早说，我对这些没有偏见的。”

但他在迪卢木多脱下衣服时还是别过了头。他和别人相处的机会其实不多，从来没和别人坦诚相见过。

他听见水声，又等了一会儿，直到迪卢木多说，“再不回头就看不见了哦。”

这个人对自己的肉体到底有怎样的迷恋，丹纳想，虽然不可否认那是具漂亮的身体。

然后他回过头，看见了挂在浴缸边缘，巨大的、闪亮的鱼尾。

迪卢木多带着恶作剧得逞的笑容，把线条饱满的手臂往浴缸上一搭，以电影海报上经典的出水芙蓉姿势看着他。

画家着了魔似的，眼神来来回回地在人鱼的线条上游走。一点光从窗帘的缝隙里漏进来，柔和地晕出人鱼被水打湿的轮廓。

他虔诚地走过去，膜拜似的跪下，最后控制不住伸出手去触碰了鱼尾。它摸起来湿润、光滑，带着鳞片，同时又很有力，让人一点都不想挑战它，尽管它此刻驯服地静止在他手下。

他赞叹着用手掠过鱼尾的曲线，迪卢木多忍不住笑了起来，躲开他，“我感觉得到你，别摸了。”

丹纳收回尾巴上的手，又伸向人鱼上半身，沿着饱满的肌肉一路向下，想摸摸看尾巴和上身的接合处。

他的手还没碰到就又被迪卢木多捉了出去，“不，这里也不行。”

丹纳以为自己冒犯了他，小心地去看他的反应，却发现迪卢木多仍然笑着，甚至欢快地小幅度甩着尾巴尖。

画家终于回过神，“你…咳，你可以……变身？”

“有水的话可以。”

“那你……走路会疼吗？”

“疼就不会跳舞了。”迪卢木多对他眨眨眼睛。

“你会离开吗？你、你让我看到了这个。”

“我不太想走，只要你不说。”

“我不会的，我一般不跟别人说话。……你要我帮你什么吗？你要怎么变回去？”

“从水里出来就可以了。”人鱼在浴缸边缘一撑。

“我，我不打扰你了！”丹纳赶紧跑出去。

迪卢木多吓他这一下很开心，他很喜欢画家的反应。

快了，他想，快了。

这时丹纳突然又盯着地板跑进来，“那个，你为什么要骗我你不会跳舞？”

仍然在浴缸里的人鱼无语地把头别过去，甩甩尾巴，再无奈地转回来，“你都二十一岁了，能不能偶尔，哪怕一次，试着自己想想？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得世界上没有人禁得住枪哥的鱼尾湿身play，没有人。


	2. Chapter 2

从那之后他们之间就变得奇怪了。

迪卢木多觉得应该不是因为他是人鱼的关系。丹纳对他的尾巴爱不释手，甚至超过了迪卢木多本鱼。他说他有时候睡在浴缸里，丹纳就每夜跑过来，看到鱼尾就上手摸一遍，直到被迪卢木多用尾巴拍走。

直到他摸得开心还趁迪卢木多不注意偷偷上去舔了一口。他以为人鱼感觉不到，迪卢木多却差点从浴缸里蹦出来，还泼了一地的水。

丹纳赶紧把地擦干，又被迪卢木多抓到浴缸边，开展了人鱼生理知识教育。

“你刚刚的那种行为，对人鱼来说是性骚扰知道吗？人鱼在海里要靠尾巴感知水流和控制方向，所以它比人的腿敏感，也比人的腿强壮，不是个适合用来做日常接触的部位，所以不能随便碰，更不可以舔。”

“好吧，所以你们人鱼是怎么打架的，用尾巴互相甩对方的脸吗？”

“……”，迪卢木多尾巴猛地一甩，泼了丹纳一身水，还弄湿了刚擦干的地板。

丹纳只能又扑回去抢救，他们的地板禁不住水，万一漏下去被楼下的人找上来，人鱼不好说，但他自己肯定打不过对方。

迪卢木多在他身后悠悠地说，“所以你不能碰我的尾巴了。”

丹纳停下来，回过头看看他，又回过去继续擦，闷着头说，“好。”

“……其实也不是一定不能碰。”

“不，你别担心，”丹纳擦完地板转过身，“我不会勉强你的。”

迪卢木多笑容中带着忧伤。

这个纯情又善良的处男，他想，是不是故意的。

但他刚想开口，丹纳就乖巧地向他道了晚安，关上灯回阁楼去了。

之后迪卢木多一连几天都睡在浴缸里，而丹纳一连几天都没有出现。他害怕难以捉摸的小画家出什么事，提着一篮饼干上了阁楼。

丹纳坐在画架前，没有在画画，而是托腮望着窗外。

他的阁楼把大楼圆形的窗户顶部切出一小半，是一个宽阔的拱形。阳光透过拱形的窗户倾洒进来，他就迎着阳光望出去，一点也不觉得刺眼。

从迪卢木多的角度看，白衣金发的画家就像个仰望故乡的天使。

他走过去才发现不对，画面上空无一物。他从来没见过这种情形，丹纳画画和植物进行光合作用一样，是一种赖以生存的本能。

他试着询问他怎么了，没有得到回应。他于是把篮子放下，想去拍拍他，可是刚碰到就被丹纳轻柔地躲开了。

他越发困惑，但想不出办法，于是想看看丹纳这几天画了什么，却没有找到一副新作。他只好又看向空白的画布，这次却在右下角发现了一两笔涂鸦，是一个人鱼的形状。

“这是我吗？你会画我？”

丹纳抄起一支笔，看都不看迪卢木多，在画布上刷刷勾了几笔，又啪地把笔一扔，转回去了。

迪卢木多惊奇地看着画布上的他自己。这不仅仅是一个外形，这是迪卢木多会有的表情，他特有的神态和情绪。他突然懂了那位伯爵夫人为什么要给那幅画更多钱，要是他有钱的话他也会想给的。

他又问丹纳，“是我哪里让你生气了吗？”

“没有。”

“那你可以看着我说话吗？”

丹纳站起来，退开两步，不情不愿地盯着迪卢木多的裤腿，“我没有生气，但我不想见到你。”

“为什么？”

丹纳吸一口气，仿佛鼓足了勇气，才终于肯看着眼前的人。

“你不在这里，可哪里都是你！我不能画画了，你看不出来吗？都是因为你！”

迪卢木多朝他走了过来。

丹纳一路后退，靠上了拱形窗户上沿的墙壁。

迪卢木多看着他，表情很温柔很温柔。

“哦，这样，”他说，“那我想我可以解决。”

然后小心翼翼地吻了他。

丹纳一动不动。迪卢木多离开他时才发现他哭了。

他不知所措，又无处可逃。眼前是罪魁祸首和唯一的拯救者。他别无选择，抵在男人的肩上，约过它看着空白的画面，眼泪大颗大颗地滑落，“你为什么要这样做。”

“因为我爱你，而且回避我解决不了你的问题。”迪卢木多轻轻抚过丹纳的头发，低声劝他，“离开它一会儿，到我那里去。你可以睡我的床，我睡浴缸。会好的，用不了几天，我保证。”

他没有等丹纳回应——丹纳看起来短时间内给不了任何回应了——拉着他走去自己的房间，把他放到床上，在他怀里塞了只枕头，就出去做饭了。

丹纳冷静得比预想的快，也可能是饿了，到时间就出来坐在餐桌前了。他们谁也不谈刚才的事，像以往一样度过了一个下午，虽然丹纳还是闷闷不乐。

到了晚上，迪卢木多把他塞进床里，自己躺进浴缸。然而没过多久，丹纳就跑了过来。

“怎么了？”

“我睡不着。”

他穿着睡裙，赤脚坐到浴缸边上。

迪卢木多摸摸他的金发，“尾巴给你摸？”

丹纳摇摇头，抱着膝盖把头埋进手臂里。

迪卢木多一下一下捋着他的头发，发丝披散在他肩上，带着一些微热的体温，像在抚摸一只温驯的小兽。

迪卢木多靠在浴缸边缘，水面随着他的呼吸浅浅地起伏，摇晃着电灯的倒影，窗外有汽车的声音渐渐远去。

他的窗外看不到星光，只有楼下的路灯和招牌上的霓虹灯。霓虹灯很亮，所以他一般会拉上窗帘。

又一辆车开过去了。丹纳丝毫没有动静，呼吸安静而绵长，仿佛打算常驻这里。

迪卢木多确保他开口时是最最轻柔的语气，“丹纳？”

地上的人毫无反应，看起来像睡着了。

他安静得像个人偶，以一种依赖的姿态，坐在他触手可及之处。迪卢木多挣扎了许久，还是决定把他放到床上去。

但他刚一动作，丹纳就像被水声吵醒，回过头来看他。

“……你不要睡在这里，晚上地上会冷，到床上去睡吧。”

“不想去。”

“为什么？

丹纳看着他欲言又止，像是太显而易见，又像是太难以言明。最后他说，“离你太远了。”

“你可以再近一点啊。”

丹纳没有明白他的意思，于是向他靠了靠，往浴缸里探得更深了一点。迪卢木多帮他把垂到水面的头发撩到背后去，之后手就停在那里。

丹纳脑袋枕在手臂上，聚精会神朝他看。他们离得不能更近了。

“你要么回床上去睡”，迪卢木多听见自己说，“要么进来和我一起睡，反正别睡在地上了。”

丹纳听了他的话，觉得有道理，也可能是认为自己任性够了，就站起身跑回了卧室，顺手替他拉上了灯。

迪卢木多在突如其来的黑暗里觉得自己仿佛是个智障。

黑暗拉长了时间。

人鱼一会儿数着自己的心跳，一会儿数着楼下的汽车声。

他很想、很想起身变回双腿，去看看床上的人。但他想不出看了要做什么，怎么向丹纳解释他发疯一样的行为。

他过去了又能怎样？也去他床边蹲着？迪卢木多想象了自己像萝卜一样种在自己床头的画面，被逗笑了。

他思念着五米之外的人。他是如此近在咫尺，他才辗转难眠。

这时人鱼听见了嗒嗒的脚步声。

一条腿踏进了他的浴缸。


	3. Chapter 3

“你说水会不会溢出来……我没有踩到你的尾巴吧？”

“小心，”迪卢木多一本正经地说，“你要是跌下来，压到我没事，但我们可能都要出去擦地板了。”

“我，我看不见。我不能碰你的尾巴对吧？”

“你都挤到我的浴缸里来了我觉得那不太现实。手给我。”

迪卢木多把丹纳稳稳地扶进来，“你可以躺在我旁边。” 

丹纳俯下身去，他的衣服慢慢被水浸湿了，黏糊糊地贴在身上。

迪卢木多对此欲言又止。

哪怕人鱼都觉得在水里穿着衣服很难受。何况，在湿透的情况下有时穿着衣服甚至比不穿衣服更糟。但他若有似无地感受到了丹纳哪怕对同性都抱有的羞涩，选择了闭嘴。

丹纳发现自己没有硌在坚硬的浴缸上。迪卢木多怕他难受，用手臂圈住了他，在他和浴缸之间充当缓冲，让他的头枕在自己肩上。

丹纳靠着人鱼柔韧的身躯，和他一起感受规律起伏的水面，觉得岁月终于静好了一点。

然而只有一小会儿。

“……你觉不觉得水有些热？”

“……”，人鱼不打算理他。

丹纳热得不想缩着了，伸了只手搭在人鱼胸口。迪卢木多还是没反应。

过了一会儿丹纳又说，“你怎么也这么热？你平常挺凉的呀？”

迪卢木多做了个深呼吸，皱着眉把身上那只手摘开，“你可以睡到尾巴上去，那里凉。”

丹纳不说话了。

人鱼的脾气一直都很好，可现在看起来有些生气了。

他于是把手收回来紧贴着自己的胸口，觉得和迪卢木多隔着一层湿透的布料接触的地方越来越热。

他的呼吸无法避免地一阵阵掠过人鱼裸露的皮肤。迪卢木多痛苦地把头扭向一边，为自己的愚蠢而深深后悔，开始编造明天请假的理由。

丹纳觉得他真的生气了。他很想待在这里，但也非常不想为难人鱼。左思右想了一会儿，他还是伸手搭上了浴缸沿打算起身，“……我还是回去吧。”

一只手搭在了他的手上，强硬地将它摘离浴缸。人鱼愤怒了，翻身把丹纳压进水里。

丹纳吓到了。

他看不见，只能感到自己在浴缸底部，水里隐约的浮力想把他托上去，却被人鱼用身体拦住。他无措地摸到迪卢木多撑在浴缸两侧的双手，摸索着攀住他的肩膀，感到人鱼凑上来撬开他的唇。

窒息感消失了，只剩下被水从世界隔绝的两人。水流封闭了声音，黑暗中只有他们两人，他的维持生命的氧气全部来自迪卢木多，可他竟然感到无比安心。

黑暗中时间仿佛禁止了。

过了很久，人鱼才调换了位置，把丹纳托出水面。

“哇……”他跨坐在人鱼身上，一边拧干头发一边感叹。

“好玩吗？和人鱼在一起是不会淹死的。”

丹纳这时候终于觉得贴在身上的衣服难受了。他心想着黑暗里什么都看不到，就无所谓地脱掉了它们。他把湿透的衣服卷成了一卷，打算搁到哪里去，然后发现自己什么都看不见。

一只手接过他的衣服，朝某个方向了出去，丹纳听见了它掉进框里的声音。

然后他意识到，“你看得见？”

“对人鱼来说白天夜晚差不了多少。”黑暗中迪卢木多的声音带着一点笑意。

丹纳趴到人鱼胸口，“你真神奇。”

“毕竟我们要在暴风雨的夜里引导迷失的船只，还要救起落水的水手——一种古老的职责。”

“你们还救起过水手？”，丹纳感到他的手扶上自己的腰，有一根手指的指尖扣在了他脊椎的凹陷处，轻轻地摩挲。

“好多呢。”

从那里开始，那只手灵活地游动，难以预测地触碰，指尖带着难以平息的热度，点燃他刚刚凉下来的身体。

“我想对你做一些事。”迪卢木多的声音像夜晚海面的雾气。

“你别再淹我了。”尽管丹纳知道人鱼看得见他，但黑暗还是让他放松下来，而且壮了他的胆。

他向下摸到之前人鱼不让他碰的部分，好奇地感受那里神奇的结构。

“不会了，我保证，”迪卢木多任由丹纳的手在他鳞片和皮肤的接合处游走，“那是个仪式，人鱼和人类会和所爱之人做的仪式。”

“好啊。”丹纳漫不经心地想，能是什么事呢，是互相念一些誓言吗，“可是我看不见你。”

人鱼的手描摹着他的腿和身体连接处的凹陷，“那不是更好吗？”

丹纳有点扭捏地想躲，那只手却又滑到后面，在他的尾椎骨附近打转。

“别怕。”人鱼说着，沿着缝隙向下探去，在入口周围细致地摩挲着。

丹纳被他拦着无法向后躲，向前又只能和迪卢木多贴得更紧，发现自己被卡在一个无法动弹的位置了。

感受到身上的人难耐地扭动，人鱼一只手在他背上安抚着，等丹纳对这些莫名其妙的动作快失去耐心，就探进了他的身体。

丹纳不躲了，倒在他身上哼了一声。他觉得难受，但强迫自己忍着，“你要做什么？”

“嗯……人类管这叫什么呢，做爱？”

丹纳发现自己没法从字面理解这些，就索性揽住人鱼，把头靠在他肩膀上，随便他在身后动作。

迪卢木多没花太久。跟人鱼做爱不会太难受，他不介意善用那些物种天赋。

丹纳感到有什么东西抵在了那里。这很奇怪，因为他平常见过人鱼的下半身，那里一直很光滑。接着他觉得附近的水产生了变化，它们变得微微粘稠起来，而且极其润滑。那个东西借着它们顶开了他身体。

丹纳吓得想起身躲开，“那是什么？”

“是我，”迪卢木多抱住他，反过来用下巴扣住他的肩，不让他再逃走，“那是我。”

丹纳停住了。他倒不觉得痛，他总觉得那些液体发挥了一些缓解的作用，他全部的难受只是对内部被撑开的不适。

迪卢木多没有继续，想让丹纳适应一会儿。但丹纳深深吸了一口气，扶着迪卢木多的肩膀，开始主动吞入那根物体。

人鱼惊讶地摇晃了下尾巴，扶着他的腰配合他，“那么想要我吗？”

“嗯。”

主动让异物入侵的感觉很不好受。丹纳喘息着，努力让自己适应。迪卢木多耐心地帮他，偶尔把垂到自己胸口的金发拨到他背后去，有一下没一下地抚摸他。

直到丹纳觉得已经到底了，再进不去了。他觉得自己完成了这个仪式，开心地摸到迪卢木多的脸亲了一下，“然后呢？”

“然后就出去啦。”迪卢木多用轻快的声音回应他，抓住他的腿根漫不经心地抚摸。

丹纳感到他好不容易吞下去的东西正缓缓离开他的身体，内壁被磨蹭着，他被这种奇怪的酥麻感带出一点浅浅的呻吟。

他以为结束了，仪式就是这样，而他勇敢地做到了。

然后他听见人鱼说，“接下来就交给我。”

那根刚退出的东西重新撞了进来，顶到比刚才更深的地方。

迪卢木多在丹纳尖叫出声之前吻住他，翻了个身压到浴缸上。

水流托着丹纳一起一伏，人鱼感知着它，随着节奏进出丹纳的身体。

丹纳觉得自己无所依凭，像被裹挟进了无边的海浪里，他在什么都看不见的黑暗里抱紧强壮的人鱼，让自己无助地随他起伏。

起初迪卢木多的动作并不快。他的鱼尾有力地卡在丹纳的腿间，一手扣住他的跨，强硬地开辟道路。

丹纳被这种缓慢的节奏和每一次都略微变换的角度折磨得要疯。

迪卢木多相当耐心地探索，无视他难捱地扭动，一寸一寸试探着，像是在找……

“嗯嗯——！”丹纳控制不住地颤栗，回过神才发现尖细的呻吟是自己发出的。

他还没缓过神来，人鱼就又碾过刚才的地方。

腰被抽走了力气了，丹纳止不住地呜咽。刚才的不适逐渐烟消云散，他的身体仿佛对侵入的异物食髓知味，开始粘稠地挽留对方。

他的腿无意识的缠绕上人鱼的腰，在鳞片上摩挲着寻找快乐。迪卢木多掐上他的大腿内侧，刺激得他扭动着腰迎合人鱼。

迪卢木多顺从地贴紧他，小幅度地抽插，甜蜜地搅动为他湿软得一塌糊涂的内部。他托起丹纳垂在一侧的头和他接吻，在他耳边喘息，在他的脖子上留下印记，还要故意使坏听他被自己顶弄出的呻吟。

丹纳不愿意被他这样玩，摸索过来咬住迪卢木多的唇，引他和自己唇齿交缠。迪卢木多照做了，托着他的后脑吻进来，长驱直入探索每一个角落，像是戏弄又像是蹂躏过他的舌头，退出来又安抚似的一下一下吻他的唇。

丹纳毫无招架之力，意识一片混沌，任凭迪卢木多索取他想要的，然后接受他给与的。他听见迪卢木多在他耳边说，“想听你叫我呢。”

“嗯？”

“我的名字。”他轻啄着他的耳朵。

“迪卢木多……”

声音带上了甜美的笑意，“好。”

温馨的海面风波骤起。

人鱼开始剧烈地动作。丹纳因为这种陌生而剧烈的快感小声呜咽着，努力搂住迪卢木多的背，腿却再也缠不住他。但当他松开时，却被迪卢木多掐住腿分得更开，更用力地进入了他。

丹纳无助地挣扎，却发现和人鱼的手臂像铁一样牢固。他背后就是浴缸，退无可退。迪卢木多不肯施舍他片刻喘息，狭窄的甬道被一次次又重又狠地贯穿。丹纳的腿胡乱地踩在水中，却借不到任何力，只能被动地接受人鱼给与的一阵阵强烈的快感。

他发现自己张嘴只能发出难堪的呻吟，努力了很久才勉强地念出人鱼的名字，却还是被不时的喘息打断。

“哈啊……嗯……迪卢……木……多……呜………”

人鱼似乎是笑了一声，丹纳绝望地发现体内又被撑得更满了一些。他不明白这种难受和喜悦夹杂在一起填充进来的感受，想仰起头咬着唇喘息，却被噙住了喉咙。人鱼用下唇摩擦过他的喉结，感受那些压抑着的支离破碎的震动。

丹纳觉得身体变得奇怪了，那些来自人鱼的触碰全都变得难以忍受，颈上的，胸口的，腰上的……哪怕只是碰到都会感到电流般的快感，动一下更是抑制不住地呻吟。

他重复着男人的名字，用浓重的鼻音恳求人鱼停止这种折磨。

终于有一次，他得到了回应。那个极其敏感的点被又重又狠地碾磨，快感密雨般降临。他很快就撑不住了，意识像是溶化进了水里，被人鱼搅动得乱七八糟。

最后层叠而至地快感淹没了他。他胡乱搂住人鱼，控制不住地颤栗，被喷射在内部的液体刺激得痉挛。他觉得自己好像哭了。

丹纳很不贪睡，往常他能在感受到第一缕阳光里打了鸡血似的醒来，暴风骤雨般洗漱后扑进画室。今天他的生物钟也在线，睁眼就习惯性地扑下了床。

迪卢木多是标准的上班族作息，这天清晨却被一声巨响吵醒。他环顾四周不见人影，开始找昨天的记忆。前一晚他把丹纳洗干净撩出来，不太放心，就把两人擦干后一起睡到床上了。他于是在床的周围找了一圈，终于看见地上升起一颗迷茫的金色脑袋。

迪卢木多知道不应该，但他看到跌坐在地上没反应过来的丹纳还是没忍住笑出了声。他赶紧抓过条裤子穿上，走过去问需不需要他帮助，比如把他抱上楼之类的。

画家瞪着他，不知哪里翻出了自尊心，拒绝了帮助并径自从他衣柜里抽出一套干净的睡衣穿上，扶墙瘸着走了出去。

迪卢木多笑得清醒了，走进浴室开始洗漱。等他走出浴室才突然觉得哪里不对，追出门后果然看见楼梯的最下方两阶上，我见犹怜地趴着一只丹纳，无助地望着楼梯尽头。

这次他没有问，直接抱起丹纳走到阁楼，放进了那张红色丝绒沙发里。 


	4. Chapter 4

迪卢木多下班回来直接上了阁楼。丹纳在地上铺了一圈软垫，跪坐在上面痴痴地望着空白的画布。

“今天怎么样？”

画家神色极其忧伤地叹了口气，“腰疼，腿疼，屁股疼，手举不起来。”瞟了人鱼一眼，在那一瞬间的眼神接触里完整地传递了“又是你的错你打算怎么谢罪”的意思。

人鱼觉得自己还是有点委屈的。毕竟他一开始只是躺在浴缸里，他没有在别人睡觉的时候蹭到别人身边还动手动脚。但他还是友好地提议，“据说按摩可以缓解肌肉疲劳，我帮你？”

丹纳模棱两可地哼了一声。他此刻对人生充满了迷茫，处在一种既想画画又不想画画，既想碰碰对方又不太想的阶段。他最终决定再和自己耗一会儿，迪卢木多于是放他在阁楼，自己回去了。

然后他半夜被敲门声吵醒。

“开开门嘛人鱼先生。”

迪卢木多甚至想假装自己不在，但他最终还是开了们。

“小朋友，我可是要上班的。”

丹纳退后一步举起双手，“我什么都不做，我只是想看到你。”

迪卢木多能怎么样呢，迪卢木多后退一步，把他让进来，塞进床里，然后躺到他边上。

有一次人鱼做得太过分，把丹纳弄哭了。他一会儿给他，在画家触到堆叠的快感之后又停下来，亲吻着别的地方，好心好意地答应他慢慢来，在丹纳冷静了一会儿之后又重新开始。

来回几次，丹纳变得越来越敏感，光是被触碰就忍不住颤栗。他终于肯把他带上高潮，却偏执地要两人一起出来，于是握住了丹纳不肯让他释放。

丹纳当即委屈哭了。迪卢木多哪怕碰他一下都是折磨，更不用说两人紧密地贴在一起，迪卢木多还在他身体里激烈地冲撞，每次都碾磨过那个要命的点。

丹纳被快感折磨得连思考的力气都没有，他模糊地想去求迪卢木多，或者咒骂他，但他张开嘴，绝望地听见自己发出的只是甜腻的呻吟，反而像在引诱人鱼顶到更深处。

他只能无助地流泪，任人鱼残酷地瓦解他的意识，把他变成一把由他随意演奏的乐器，随他的动作放肆歌唱。

最后人鱼终于肯放过他，两个人一起躺在床上喘息。他已经哭得满脸是泪，被这种身体完全不由自己控制的体验吓得不行。

但他随后发现，即使只能无力地倒在对方怀里喘息呻吟，他依然能感受到足够的安全感，这可能只有迪卢木多能做到了。

他突然害怕起来，“你要走吗？”

“嗯？”

“你会离开吗？”

“你希望我离开吗？”

“不，我要和你一起。”丹纳觉得自己不能离开他了，他不敢想象他不在这里的每一个夜晚，他要怎么度过。

人鱼没有回答，而是问，“你知道那些落水的人被救起后，为什么只有一部分回到家乡了吗？”

丹纳摇摇头。

“人鱼的寿命很长，而且青春不老，甚至可以上岸。我们不希望人类知道这些，所以和回去的人做了交换。保守秘密，就可以走。还有一些人就留了下来。”

“留下来做什么？”

“我们可以把人变成人鱼。所以一些是溺水时间太长，救不回来了，最终成为了人鱼去守护这段航线。另一些也留了下来，接受对人类来说的不老不死。”

“……为什么？”

“为了不老不死？”

“哦……等等那你几岁了？”

“你是说我溺水的年龄还是？”

“长的那个。”

“大概一千五百多？”

丹纳惊讶地抬头，发现他在黑暗的房间里并找不到人鱼的脸，就随便瞪了一个方向，“那时候就有人出海了吗？”

“对未知领域的好奇可是人类天性的一部分。”

丹纳彻底从画上挪开了心思，打算给他和画双方一点时间冷静一下。

他开始探索生活里的其他部分，并且突然发现那些琐事做起来不像以前那样，给他一种强烈的浪费生命的感觉了。

他可以花一天时间整理房间，把打扫用具都拿出来用一遍，接着轮流鼓捣厨房用品，观察和猜测它们各自的用途。

他实验性地鼓捣小饼干的配方，历史性地烤出了蛋糕，还觉得自己甚至有闲情把门口经常被迪卢木多投喂的流浪狗收进来养了。

他有时做好饭等迪卢木多回来，有时天气好就去街上转一圈。

他们住在沿海的小镇，夕阳镀上波澜起伏的海面是很漂亮的风景，总有情侣会在这时候出来转悠。他保持着一个不打扰任何人的距离沿着海岸走，直到冷不防听见了一声呼唤。

“芬恩殿下。”

他回过头，看见了迪卢木多。

人鱼并没有什么太大的惊讶，“所以果然是你。”

落日西沉，情侣们一对对地回去了，人鱼拉着他，逆着人流走下沙滩。

“所以你就是七年前出走的……”

“对。你是怎么知道的？”

“偶尔听他们聊到你，发现年龄对得上。”

“嗯？还有人记得我么？说了什么？”

“公主的性子和女王太像啦，还是芬恩殿下好啦。可芬恩殿下也不靠谱，所有人都以为只是叛逆期而已，谁能想到他真的不回来了呢。‘如果我的孩子敢这么做，我追到天涯海角也要把他抓回来，并打断他的腿。’”

丹纳噗嗤一声笑了出来，坐下来往沙滩上一躺。

迪卢木多坐到他旁边，“所以我就懂了。”

他小心翼翼地牵过画家的一只手，指腹轻柔地描绘过那副修长的骨架，最后穿过手指扣住了它。

哪怕把世界所有的珍宝都堆在他脚下，把所有的权利都双手奉上，也不足以牵住那双已经展开的翅膀。

人鱼成千上百次凝视过夕阳，它从未像此刻这样刺眼。他握着那只手想，可他已经不能画了。

于是他问，“想去看看我的世界吗？”

暮色四合，只留下海平面一线橙红。

人鱼抱着画家投入海里，向深处游去。

丹纳没有感觉到窒息，原来有人鱼在身边，人类是真的不会溺亡的。

人鱼强壮的手臂固定着他的腰，把他压在身下带向深海。丹纳面朝着海面，夕阳打穿了一部分海水，那些微弱摇曳的光芒正离他远去，仿佛一个告别。

他早已习惯了人鱼的拥抱，甚至因此习惯了被水围绕的感觉。这些水和浴缸里的不一样，这里是一个更与世隔绝、更加安静的世界。他一点都不怕，甚至连不习惯都没有，因为人鱼在他身边。

这里万古的宁静、和这条美丽的人鱼，都可以是他的。

只要他接受。

可他剧烈地挣扎了起来。

丹纳躲开人鱼的吻，没有管自己无法呼吸，也没有管四周已经陷入黑暗，不顾一切地向上游去。

氧气剧烈消耗，肺部开始作痛，他的脑海里渐渐弥漫起白雾，不知道离海面有多远，也不知道自己能支撑多久。

直到一双手托住他，带他迅速地向上升起。

很快，黑暗被漫天繁星取代，冰冷的空气重新降临。

夜风幽幽地吹来，镇子的万家灯火缩成了海岸线上细细的光带。天空苍茫地笼罩下来，与无边的海面相接，像一双手把世界囊括其中。

丹纳大口地喘着气，被海水掩盖的泪水此时止不住地滑落。

他想抱住人鱼，却觉得自己不能再伸出手了。

“人鱼只有有限的时间能够待在岸上。”他听见迪卢木多轻声说，“为了不让他们陷落在永世的孤独里，神给了他们获得双腿的机会，让他们可以上岸寻找自己的伴侣。

“但如果找不到伴侣，人鱼会逐渐僵硬，最后成为石头沉入海底。”人鱼温柔地看着他，“这是我最后的机会了。我会死的，丹纳。”

丹纳低着头，眼泪一颗颗打在水面上，他死死地咬着唇，直到夜风重新吹干泪水

“……我是不是再也不能画画了？”

人鱼伸手去抱他，撩起他湿成一缕一缕的头发，“是啊，可是你现在不是也不能吗。”

大概是夜晚的空气太凉，丹纳觉得呼吸都带着一些疼，他把头抵在人鱼宽阔的肩上，“你把我的手折了吧。你把它们折了，我就跟你走。”

人鱼捏住了那只细瘦的手腕。他把它握在手里，在手指上吻了一下。

丹纳反抗不了。不论是这宽阔得像牢笼一样的海面，还是他和人鱼之间巨大的力量差异。他忍着不发出啜泣声，努力不让自己颤抖得太厉害。

他听见人鱼轻声问：“那么重要吗？和永恒的生命相比。”

这个问题对他来说一直如此简单，他从未犹豫过。

“我宁愿去死。”

人鱼松开手，猛地将他重新拖进海里。黑暗和窒息重新吞没了他。

醒来时，丹纳发现自己在海岸上，波浪均匀地一阵阵淹过他的腿。月亮已经升起，在海面铺下一条白色的路。

他站起来，借着夜色的掩护滴着水走回家，换上干燥的衣服坐了一夜。直到阳光又照射进阁楼里，他拿起笔开始作画。

可能是从岸边回来的那天感染了风寒，也可能是丹纳夜晚几乎不怎么睡了，他断断续续地发了几次烧，咳嗽一直没好。他并不想管，也没钱去看医生，每次只是翻点过期药片出来吃了，继续埋进画里。

可入了冬，情况就严重起来。丹纳几乎隔一会儿就要咳上几声，严重的时候甚至咳了血。他越来越经常地发烧，神思越来越昏沉。

有时他觉得是好事。在夜晚，他闭上眼事，脑海可以一片空白，什么都想不起来。哪怕睡不着，这对他来说也反而更轻松。他努力地不去想自己做了什么，事情是怎么变成这样的。他画画时可以完全专注，这至少给了他半天心安的时间。

但他越来越焦虑，把白天每一刻没有坐在画架前的时间都用来谴责自己，好像那些时间不只包含了他自己的生命一样。

时间在拱形的窗户外流逝，屋子里是凝固了一样的岁月。

女王是个猛人。她年少继位，亲临执政，一手和各路势力斗智斗勇，一手和青梅竹马结了婚，生下第一个孩子。她在政治上杀伐果决，在私人生活上更加独断专行。芬恩两岁的时候，女王力排众议成功离婚，没有向国民的希望和王室的荣誉妥协分毫，还在几年后有了另一任丈夫。

新的亲王虽然出身一般但极少出来蹦跶，低调地活在吃瓜群众的关注之外。被推出来吸引火力的是刚长成的小王子芬恩。

芬恩殿下懂事得不像女王亲生的，他坚强勇敢、善解人意、兴趣高雅、性格宜人，在任何方面都教人挑不出错来。被女王挑动得一惊一乍的国民终于感受到岁月静好，安定地期待王子长大。

直到他13岁那天留下书信，从所有人的视线里消失，下落不明。

王室公开谴责了他，女王销毁了一切与他相关的东西，宣布年幼的公主是王位的第一继承人。她不再提起曾经的小王子，仿佛他从未存在过，之后所有人也都不再提起他了。

但在女王的寝宫里，挂着一幅她自己的画像，每隔几年会有所不同。它们来自宫殿墙外的一角，护卫队巡逻经过的地方。

今年卫兵也习以为常地捡起包裹，静默地交给女王的侍从，仿佛无事发生。

这次的画有两幅。一幅依然是女王的画像——他好像从来都不需要真正见到她，就能知道她的样子。另一幅则小了许多，只有一个侧影，白衣金发的画家坐在巨大的拱形窗前，专注地对着画架。

女王看了一会儿，沉默许久，随后放到一边，依然整理好仪容，去与大臣们议事。随后用餐，随后梳洗，随后继续阅读公文，仿佛无事发生。

直到她回到寝宫，墙上的画像已被换了新的上去，另一幅小小的，挂在了不引人瞩目的角落。她执迷地看着那副画，眼神仿佛不能从上面离开。

她听见亲王走进来，便对亲王说，“我的丹纳，他要走了。”

“什么？他不在那里了吗？”

“不在了。他走了。”

“去了哪里？”

“不知道。”

“要找吗？”

要找吗，女王想。

她曾经问他，那么重要吗？他只要待在那里，偶尔露面，分一部分时间出来打理国家。其余的生活，想做什么都不会有人再过问。他即便无法成为一个合格的国王，也还是可以作为王室的一员继续留在这里。

“我不能。”可他说，“我既然知道生命对我的意义是什么，知道它的珍贵，就不该把它浪费在别的事上。”

他的诀别温和而坚定，就像年轻的女王从容优雅地做主自己的婚姻时一样。

“况且，”王子补充道，“我知道自己履行不了王室的职责，就不该再享受王室的权利了。”

女王沉默了一会儿，摇了摇头，“他不愿意我插手，我就只看着。现在他大概不愿再被我看到了。”

“殿下是这样的，我们骄傲的小王子。”亲王回想了一会儿，“你知道他走之前找到我说了什么吗？

他笑着望向女王，像在阐述一个顽劣的孩子。

“‘我会看着你，哪怕不在王宫里。如果你在任何方面伤害她哪怕一点，我保证，就算折断这双手，也一定让你死得毫无体面。’”他无奈地摇摇头，“十四岁，这句话他大概编了很久。”

女王被逗笑了，摇着头，她终于让眼泪流下来，把脸埋进丈夫手里。

丹纳剧烈地咳嗽起来。他的肺部发出难听的声音，镜子里的脸泛着病态的红。他咳了一会儿终于停下，把手洗干净，扶住门找回一点平衡，走出去。

房间里的家具只一两件，空出的地方堆满了画。他看着它们，久违地露出一个轻松的笑容。

他满意地从这里或那里抽出一两副翻看。这些画是一小段一小段他生命里的时光，拼凑出完整的人生。他打开一张，画那张画时的丹纳就在里面，滔滔不绝地向他讲述当时他眼里的世界。

这些画像一个个火炬，止住了他寒冷和虚弱导致的微微颤抖。他最后环顾了一圈，觉得不需要再做什么了，就裹上外套，带上门出去了。

他觉得头很沉，步子很重，所以走得很慢。

此时接近黄昏，街上的摊位都走出了人把摆在外面的货物收回去。那些热闹的声音仿佛离丹纳很远，他除了耳鸣几乎听不到别的声音，所以也忽略了光顾过的面包店老板的招呼。

他一步步走着，觉得一旦停下，他可能就再也没力气走到目的地了，尽管那本来离他不远。

到岸边时已经月升了。海面上依然是那条月光铺成的白色的路。自上次过来并没有几年的光景，可他觉得那片景色仿佛已经是上一世留存的记忆了。

他脱下鞋，继续向海里走去。他的体温很高，海水显得更加冷得刺骨。可那片月光给了他温暖，大海对他来说不再是无边的孤寂，而是一个敞开了怀抱的女神。

他最后看了一眼天空，让水面没过头顶，沿着沙滩，路过礁石，经过一些沉船的遗骸，想用最后的力气游到更深的海域，让自己休息在那里。

可他路过一块礁石时，却愣住了。

他不敢相信，觉得那是巧合，可实在太像了。黑色的卷发像海藻一样被水流扬起，宽阔的肩膀和收窄的腰身，线条流畅的鱼尾和尾端巨大的鳍。

它静静地躺在那里，被砂石和淤泥覆盖了一点点，一些植物和生物长在了上面。

丹纳觉得自己没有力气去产生一些激烈的情绪反应了。他抚摸过那块礁石粗糙的边缘，把身体靠了上去，闭上眼，放手让意识离去。

“像吧？我也觉得很像。”

遥远的，不知从何方传来的，仿佛是梦里的声音。丹纳听出了一点笑意，愉快地想要嗯一声，却海水呛住。

意识猛然回归，他睁开眼，一道身影迅速靠近，抱起他冲出海面，扔到礁石上。

丹纳用尽全力翻了个身，朝着石头咳出呛入的水，对上一张灿烂的笑脸。

早已放下生死执念的画家在差点气绝后憋出了人生唯一一句脏话，“你他妈……”

骗我？

迪卢木多一直是个善良又温柔的人鱼。他就像书里描绘的天使一样，被赋予了帮助人类的使命，永远不愿意伤害任何人。

可他饶有兴致地看着奄奄一息的人类，自在的在海里荡开又游回来。

“我本来在想，那样说的话你会不会愿意跟我走。”

丹纳觉得自己累得几乎说不出任何话了，他只能躺在礁石上静静地听着。

人鱼浮上来，摸摸他的脸，“你不会死的，放心。等你快死了，我就把你变成人鱼。”

丹纳不由得笑了。他努力积攒起一些力气，咬着牙开口，“如果我说不呢？”

“如果你是人鱼，我就考虑你的意见。可惜你不是。你们人类收养宠物的时候，会问它们的意见吗？”他靠得很近，一只手搁在礁石边缘撑着头，另一只手捻起一缕金发绕着圈。

丹纳感到意识又开始模糊了。他想，在故事的最后，也许他应该再看一眼人鱼。于是他努力撑起自己，抬起头。

迪卢木多变了一点点。他的头发长了，卷曲着披在背后，更像海藻了。他看起来完全不像嘴上说的那么轻快，看不出一丝笑意，只是专注地盯着他，用视线一点点描摹过他的脸。

“人鱼会哭吗？”

“不会，人鱼的眼泪是珍贵的，它们只属于大海。”

“那这应该是海水了。”丹纳艰难地伸出手去，没有碰到人鱼的脸就无力地垂了下来，被迪卢木多握在手里。

“你没有折断我的手，也没有变成礁石。你会活很久很久，一个人……迪卢木多，你怎么老是说谎。”

人鱼没有回答，他抚摸着画家柔软的金发，轻轻哼唱着曲子。一首悠扬、轻快的情歌。

丹纳没有力气支撑自己了。他把头枕在手臂上，想起了他们的房间。他一直都没有再进去过，但是他想，如果再也回不去岸上，他唯一想念的也许就是那个房间了。

那些厨具，有些还留着他烧焦的痕迹。那个浴缸，边上后来铺上了一块地毯，他们终于不用老是爬出来擦地板了。还有那张床，那个衣柜，那台供他们跳舞的留声机。

它没有任何特别，只是他在那里时，迪卢木多也在那里。

迪卢木多没有任何特别，哪怕是条人鱼，在丹纳眼里也没有太过特别的，除了他爱着他，也爱着他生命被赋予的唯一的意义。

人鱼诉说着他的爱恋，丹纳觉得自己的心碎了，连带着很多东西，很多他觉得不可改变、坚如磐石的东西，像泡沫一样啪地碎了。

他坐了起来，不敢相信自己还有力气。他遥望了王城，然后回头凝望海的那端。白色的月光铺下一条波光粼粼的路，那是他最后的画，也是他之后将万古凝视的风景。

“迪卢木多，带我走吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写一个爱情并不高于一切以及不自由毋宁死的铁血真汉子的故事，结果还是输给了他妈的爱情。  
> 这本来是篇铁骨铮铮的be，枪哥是个引诱人类的人鱼，而画家最后宁可死在礁石上也不愿意被引诱。  
> 结果强行挽成he，he使人没有骨气。


End file.
